A crossover about pickaxes and magic
by indefinity007
Summary: Steve and a Skeleton was Summoned by Louise. Stuff Happens. OC story. Read and Review. ON HIATUS but we'll be back as soon as possible.
1. Create New World

Okay. Let me get this straight. I made this as a full series from a mobile phone and corrected it using the tools I have. Free time has been scarce and PT takes most of my time along with re-entering college.

ZnT x Minecraft with some own theory right there.

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND MADE BY A FAN. BOTH SERIES BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE COMPANIES ESPECIALLY MINECRAFT. ALL NEGATIVE REACTIONS, VIOLENT COMMENTS WILL BE ACCEPTED.

* * *

Steve was having a duel with a skeleton underground. Both are in full armor and is having a hard time to kill each other. Steve was silent, unflinching and determined. He was not gonna die here.

-o-

Lillia was cursed to be a skeleton forever. To kill in the night is her creed as to survive the deep of the night. She was in a deadlock with the man who freed her mates but she still doesn't want to go. The legend among the skeletons won't go down quietly. She was still sane and alive despite her appearance.

-o-

Louise's turn was next on the summoning ritual. All of the students are now waiting on what will the Zero summon. An animal? A magical being? Nothing? They expect nothing out of her as all of her spells just ends up with a bang, but this time the portal had opened.

-o-

A sparkling diamond blade clashed with burning arrows. Both armors sparked and gleamed among the barren desert. To win is to survive another day and there is no third option. But there was something that cut off the fight. A green portal under the two. It sucked them like quicksand and both sides felt that resistance is futile. Lillia was taking the opportunity to fire some arrow but Steve just reflects them with precise swings. It was a deadlock and both sides sigh into their green demise. Both sides took their time to look at each other before their heads was sucked in.

-o-

Louise was shocked on what she summoned. Two commoners. Both are in a sparkling blue armor but they are of different gender. The two clashed their glares among each other. The crowd was teasing her again. "Louise summoned not just a commoner, but two of them!" Laughs flowed out of the crowd. "How much did you pay them, Louise?" Another word came from the crowd.

"Miss Louise, shall you?" Jean Colbert spoke.

"Yes sir." She said the spell to lock the contract among familiars and masters, then she kissed both the man and the woman. After a short while, the two felt extreme pain and cried out.

"You insolent fool, what did you just do?" The woman spoke as she grabbed Louise by the chin. "You may have removed my curse but I won't take that as an excuse."

"Let go of the girl, you skeleton." The man spoke. "I am your opponent, so face me. En garde!" The skeleton fired off an arrow before smacking the man with her bow which was countered by a precise blow from a blue sword.

"Control them, Louise!" Colbert spoke. He was right, she should stop them to let them see she was their master.

"Stop! As the command of your master, stand down!" She was insisting force. The two was in a deadlock when she shouted. The two looked at her.

"You? You little insolent girl will be our master? Haha, I found that funny." The lady laughed. "But do not interfere against out duel."

"There will be no duel against the man."

"We should take this seriously, we must join forces if we are to survive, skeleton."

"Do not call me skeleton for I have a name."

"But what is it?"

"You tell me your name first, warrior."

"I call myself Steve for I do not know my real name since then."

"Lillia de Lilliac is my name. Forced to survive under a curse by a witch. You may call me Lillia."

"Umm, hello?" Louise cuts in.

"Oh, the little brat." Lillia spoke. "Who art thou?"

"Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, your master."

"I shall owe you my greatest thanks for removing the curse that was placed on me. The name's Steve."

"I do not accept you as my master but there's nothing wrong if I search for a new purpose. Lillia de Lilliac." She added upon what Steve said "Let us know each other well." They spoke in unison.

-o-

As the night falls and as the students went into their rooms, the duo was trying to know each other behind Louise's back.

-o-

"So, you are a scholar that was cursed into a skeleton by a witch near a swamp?" Steve summarized the story of Lillia.

"And you don't know you past and you were silenced since you woke up."

"Seems like it."

"Wait, why are there two moons?" Lillia stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wait, what?" They were both dazed at the sights that beheld them. "Overworld, Nether, The End. That's the only places I've been to and none of them have two moons."

"And that leads us to the question of where are we." Lillia added.

"You're in Tristan's Academy of Magic." Louise replied.

"Tristain?" Both replied in unison.

"Why, have you two never heard of Halkagenia? Founder, bless me." And the two shrugged their heads in the question. "What a bunch of uneducated commoners." Her comment angered Lillia.

"I am not uneducated for I have read, leaned and put into use 6000 years of knowledge! I am a scholar of the Royal family and I know that magic existed back then and I know what happened to our own planet with my own two eyes. You are just an insolent little brat that only lives by her pride. I saw thousands of proud denizens to just die of on their own. Pride won't feed you nor keep you alive in battles and war. Pride is just an abstract reasoning for the simple-minded. I find you not worthy of my service if this manners are to keep up, lass." Louise then was furious and dazed on what Lillia said. "I need to cool off somewhere." Lillia walked out of the corridors, with anger and resolve.

"Woah. Tough times." Steve added.

"Hmm! Let her be. Come, familiar. Follow me."

"We have our own names. If you value your life, you will respect us." Louise saw Steve's sword just a hairbreadth away from her neck. "All knights have their own code. And mutual respect is what I value more than pride. I will though follow you for I have to repay you gratitude but if you do not respect our codes, then..." Steve precisely cuts of a single strand of strawberry-colored hair from Louise. "...the next one will silence you. Forever."

"O-okay." She was stuttering as they arrived at her room. There was a bed, a dresser, a cabinet, a window and a pile of hay. "You may take the night off." Her legs was shaking as the two broke her proud demeanor. As Steve left the room, she quickly slumped into her knees. "Dear Founder. I summoned killers."

-o-

Lillia de Lilliac was born into British royalty but she did not cared about it. A fateful travel in the Amazon by 2009 A.D. led her into a series of events that cursed her into the immortality of a living bone. At first, she did not cared but as time passed, she did not aged nor her wounds have healed. She was banished from the Royal family but received funding from her close niece. She became a scholar in the Max Planck institute for Astrophysics and many other different universities of science. Her knowledge was vast and she had known of true occult. She was a zombie herself and her consciousness was trapped under her bones. But all things changed as the start of the seventh millennium came into. The Yellowstone erupted resulted into major eruptions around the world causing the mass evacuation to different colonies around the Milky Way. She was one of the people who did not cared for her survival. Superheated gasses removed her flesh of her bones. But soon after, the Earth was turned into a power generator for a nearby warp ring, which then collapsed under its own problems, leaving the Earth in a Dyson Sphere. A specie of Testificate was placed there along the terraformation of the Dyson Sphere. Soon after, she found her way to the Dyson Sphere or the Overworld as they called it. Magic was there but some of them are just applications of science. The End was a separate dimension created from the Warp accident, and the poor people there were mutated with time and space. She was the few remaining people in Earth-1.

-o-

Lillia was angrily walking down the corridors. She had just removed her diamond armor and she was just now wearing a dress made of bones and cobwebs. There he saw a blonde guy hitting on a girl. They had different colored capes and it looks like he's failing on what he is doing. The blonde turned to her. "Hey!" Lillia then turned to him. "Yes, you. The one who the Zero summoned. Come give us some drinks." He ordered but was soon replied by an arrow above his head.

"Piss off." Lillia then walked away. The two were scared when she left and it embedded a bit of fear and anger in the boy's heart. As Lillia walked along, she bumped into a girl in a maid dress making the girl drop the laundry she was carrying. The maid was calm and different from the others, like a sevant. "Oh, dear me. I must have dozed off."

"Sorry, sorry." She was apologizing like she had a guilt complex.

"No worries it is my fault that I was not looking on my path." Lillia was comfortable on the girl's aura. A friendly and kind demeanor, different from her summoner. "Let me help you with that." Lillia crouched down to help the maid pick up the laundry she dropped. It took a minute for them to finish and Lillia wants to break the ice. "Hello, my name is Lillia de Lilliac. What's yours?"

"Siesta from Tarbes, miss Lilliac." They were now walking along the corridor.

"Please just call me Lillia." Lillia had a stroke of genius on the girl's name. "Wait, Siesta is a word that corresponds to a short nap from where I came from. Well, that rings a bell."

"Mom had spoken that my grandfather came from somewhere else, though, I am not sure where."

"My summoner told us that we are on the kingdom of Tristain on Halkagenia. Can you tell me more about this?"

"Why sure, miss Lillia."

"Just Lillia."

"Okay, Lillia."

"That's more like it. Shall we?"

"Let me please start." She gave a little cough to clear her throat."Halkagenia was found by the Founder, named Brimir, and gave its way of ruling. From the churches to the royalties. We are in the bottom of the pyramid as we are the commoners."

"Medieval ruling."

"Most of the nobles have magic and are unfair to some of their servants." They were now in a nearly fountain.

"Slavery and human injustice."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

-o-

Little did Steve know, Lillia knows his past. He was an experiment to be disposed of but his guardian dropped him in Earth just to keep him alive. He was injected with nanobots to be a prototype super soldier but his intelligence and pacifism was considered as an obstacle by the ones who made him. In desperation, the guardian deleted most of his memories, including his pacifism but not his intelligence, for him to survive the Overworld. But it is true that a silence curse was placed on him by a witch Testificate.

-o-

"Ah! Mister. The one from this morning." Steve called on mister Colbert. "Could you fill in the blanks for me?"

"Sure, why not."

"Okay. So I am in Tristain in Halkagenia."

"Yes."

"Some parts of my memory is telling me that I need to know the government and how things work. Could you fill me in."

"Okay. So here it goes..." Colbert started his lengthy but brief and unbiased explanation. This also covered a good bit of war crimes made by nobles which angered Steve. "...And that how we live in here. Oh, could you please show me your right hand?"

"Here. It had some markings after it was singed."

"Hmm, seems a bit odd. Well, let me copy that." Colbert then dishes out a pencil and a paper to copy the runes on Steve's hand. After it was finished, he then takes off to the forest and make shelter.

-o-

Louise was sleeping soundly, but in her dreams she was not. She saw black skies and black spires. She also saw towering black creatures and a gigantic black dragon. And then, a voice spoke to her. "Hmm, a human traversing via her rapid eye movement. Intresting." She saw the dragon perched in front of her eyes. "We rarely get visitors here, and the last visitor killed me. So, what brings you here." She lacked the words or the courage to speak. "Afraid, I presume. Well care not. For I have learned my lessons on my aggressiveness to humans. But, I digress. I feel the presence of my blood and the Wither's on your veins. What could this mean?" The dragon stared at her for a few seconds then looked at the east with its neck up high. "You should wake up now. The sun is rising." With those words, Louise quickly sprung up out of her bed, shivering and in cold sweat. She looked at the window and it was morning again. She cared not for what is around her but she cared more for her dreams. A prayer for the Founder is what she recited for a few minutes before changing into her new set of clothes. She saw her last change of clothes on the ground beside her bed giving her a reminder of her two familiars. The killers that she summoned. After that thought, she felt a bit light-headed before passing out.

-o-

"All done." Steve placed a small pot on the border of a cobblestone house in the forest near the academy.

"Hmm, better than nothing." She then looks into her inventory. A small device which transforms her stuff into zeroes and ones and vice versa. Steve has one too. "Can I use your workbench?"

"Well, sure."

"Thanks." Lillia then starts making a leather dress. "We should learn their ways if we are to survive longer here. Survival is what we search and entertainment is just another want."

"I agree."

"Care to go back to the school with a truce?"

"A truce it is." Then they both shook hands. They returned to school an hour after sunrise. Lillia was now donning a black leather dress and Steve was wearing his cyan shirt and blue jeans. They went to Louise's room and knocked on the door before opening it.

"Louise!" Lillia rushed to pick Louise up and she checked on her pulse. "Thank god, she's fine. She just passed out but from where? Exhaustion? Fear? Anxiety?" Lillia felt then a surge of a familiar aura. It was a mixed aura. A human, the Ender Dragon and the Wither. All coming from Louise. What does this mean, she had thought. She could not bring herself to tell Steve that Louise is far more different from what they have expected. After a few seconds, Lillia asked her some questions which checked for concussion and other diseases. She concluded that it was just exhaustion. Maybe she was exhausted from summoning us, placed in addendum by Lillia. "Well, as a doctor of many fields, you should take a rest from your lessons as it takes toll on your body."

"That's great, as we second years don't have any classes to bond with our familiars."

"Well, you should retire to your bed or take a breather in a garden."

"You sure about this, Lillia?" Steve interjected.

"Yes. My curse lifted my limitations of human knowledge."

"Guess that, being cursed had some of its benefits." Louise now added. "I would rather go eat breakfast due to some nightmare."

"Hmm. A third option could be fine. Could you talk about this nightmare." Lillia wants to know. "Pretty please."

"Sure. It was a place where the skies are black and the ground is yellow. There were black spires and towering black creatures and a dragon! A dragon. It stared and it looks like it was talking to me with all the words like rapid something movement."

"Rapid Eye Movement, is that it?"

"Yes, that. But how did you know?"

"It was a term for the dreams that we have. It is classified by the fast movement of our eyes while sleeping."

"In other words, please."

"Your eyes move really fast when you dream."

"That dream is familiar to me. It's like the End." Steve, the one who killed the Ender Dragon, spoke.

"It is the End." Lillia added. "You are volatile, Louise. Your powers are monstrous so if we can change our pact to a mentor-apprentice relationship, you might be able to contain and use your powers properly or else, it might lead to the demise of this whole world. Will you accept my offer?"

"No. For I must keep my pride as a noble."

"Suit yourself, but as a reminder, we will kill you if you power goes berserk and we shall take full responsibility for it."

"I will try not to." Louise then had a question. "Where did you slept?"

"I built a house nearby." Steve replied.

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yes."

"Where did you got the tools?"

"I always have them."

"How do you carry them?"

"With this." Steve shows her an inventory module.

"Here, take one." Lillia gave Louise one from her pocket.

"You had spares?"

"Only one."

"Wait, how does this work?"

"Just use it like a wallet."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah."

"Can we go to the dining hall now?" Louise spoke.

"Okay." Lillia then replied. Chills now fill Lillia's spine, it is like an animals primal instinct. Louise is a much more powerful creature but Lillia can still tame her power before she destroys herself. She sighed. She must be a mentor to save this world.

-o-

They were now at the dining hall. It was vast, it was medieval and it is boring for Lillia. "You are to stay outside. Just like the other familiar. Please don't kill any."

"Okay." Louise now entered the dining hall as Lillia replied. "Have anything there?"

"Bread, golden apples, enchanted golden apples, baked potatoes, golden carrots, all full stacks, and three stacks of pork chops."

"Let's just stick with pork chops." Then the duo ate. It was a short meal but it still filled their stomachs. "I really love the taste of food."

"What's in your inventory?"

"Uhh, let's see. Lava buckets, water buckets, books, ink sacs, feathers, six bows and do not even try to touch them, a whole stack of arrows and some resources like diamonds, obsidian, iron, gold, Redstone and some TNT and random stuff."

"Wow."

"Don't ask, don't tell."

"Okay. We cool?"

"We cool." Lillia had never thought of protecting Louise but in this scenario, her death maybe the death of this world. Steve although only searches for a purpose. A purpose of protection, creation and enlightenment. They had different goals but they now decided to serve only one master. Louise was now in front of them. "What's up, doc?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well, follow me to the garden as we shall retire there."

"Sure." They are now on their way to the garden.

-o-

Lillia was now writing something in a book. It was all the facts she had garnered from Siesta. She was also using a pair of glasses. "Capes tell their year level, same medieval royalty system, the name of Tristan's queen is Henrietta, and what else?"

"Umm, miss. Have you seen where sir Gramont is?" The girl last night had asked her.

"Oh, the blonde?"

"Yes."

"Third table from the tower, second table from the main building. Second person, clockwise."

"My, what accuracy. I thank you for that." After that, the girl left and as Lillia was looking at the girl, she saw her slap the Gramont guy. The slap was so powerful that she winced. She then smirked and tried not to laugh.

"You reap what you sow, boy." She then turns back to her book. "Okay, where was I? Oh, a break." Lillia loved cake and tea as a mannerism from the Royal Family and as she saw Siesta, she called her instantaneously. The maid went near her and asked for what she wanted. "Cakes and tea for the three of us. Don't worry, I'll give you something later."

"Yes, miss Lillia."

"And don't forget to call me Lillia." The maid went on to her business. Lillia was glancing to the oral arguments that garnered everyone's attention except for Louise and Steve who were busy learning the basics of the inventory system.

"Yeah, press this then pull it out like this." Steve then pulls out an enchanted diamond pickaxe from his inventory system.

"Wow! Let me try." Louise then pulls out a block of iron from Steve's inventory system. "Woah, heavy." She grunted to the weight of a cubic meter of pure iron. Steve then rushes to place it back before it crushed Louise's toes.  
After a good while, Lillia cannot suppress her urge to laugh anymore and that resulted to a good dose of laughter which shamed the boy even more.

"You! Familiar of Zero! You have shamed me more than my pride could handle and now I, Guiche de Gramont, challenges you into a duel." The blonde guy who called himself Guice veered to Lillia's chair. After Guiche had declared his challenge, Lillia laughed even more.

"You to challenge me? Then I shall give you a handicap."

"Hey, aren't duels illegal?" Spoke Louise.

"Only when it's against nobles." Replied by a random student. The reply was soon followed by cheers of people who wants to see a duel.

"There shall be no duel by the master's command." Louise was now furious and worried about Guiche more than Lillia.

"Don't worry Louise, this is just another walk in a park for me." Lillia, who was now standing up, used her hand to make Louise focus on her. "Trust is one of the basic foundations of any relationship, and please do trust me on this." Lillia's words shifted Louise's emotions. "I do promise not to go hard on him." And those few words convinced her.

"I now agree." Louise's argument went invalid by those words.

"So, what is the handicap now, commoner?" Guiche attracted most of the attention.

"A wooden sword against everything you have." And the conditions broke his proud demeanor.

"What!?"

"Are you scared little man?" Lillia had fun taunting him and is proven effective. Both in fighting and in shaming. "Hey, two-timing mama's boy, are you scared that you want to return to your mother?" Laughs now filled the air.

"You! I shall regain my pride. Let us start the duel now!" That marked a start of a fight. Students pulled the chairs and tables away giving space for the duelists. Siesta had just arrived with the cake and tea when she saw Lillia preparing in a nearby cottage for the servants. She was wearing a skin-tight set of armor which glowed with faint light.

"What's happening, miss Valiere?" Siesta asked as Steve picked up a cake from her tray.

"I wish that she doesn't kill Guiche with a wooden sword." Louise's words were filled with worry about the opposing faction. "My familiar started a duel with sir Gramont." She picked up the cake and started eating it.

"Oh my!"

"That's really overkill and you look very sexy on you suit." The duo was now conversing.

"Ha, just give me a wooden sword and I shall smite thee with his own wrath." There was enthusiasm along with her words. Steve then gives a wooden sword, plain and untouched. "It's time for some blunt force trauma." Lillia said before taking the tea out of the tray that Siesta placed when she went by Lillia's side and took a short sip and smiled. "The tea is perfect. I want to know how it's made."

"Are you sure about this, Lillia?" Siesta was full of worries for Lillia.

"Do not worry for me but worry for the enemy." She said before giving her teacup to Siesta. The crowd was cheering and Lillia entered the combat area. Her skin-tight suit showed off the curves of her body making most men dazed and most women jealous. "En garde!" Lillia spoke as she place her sword near her face. Guiche quickly send out six golems made of bronze from his anger, little did he knew that anger was blocking out most of his cognitive thinking. Two of the golems tried to thrust both of their lances to Lillia only to be replied with a back flip. One more golem tried to tackle her mid flip with its shield. Lillia then stops at a handstand and grabs the incoming golem with her two feet and pulls its body down to the two golems in front of her. She felt that the golems were lighter than most appliances and quickly deducted that the golems were hollow inside. As she stands, a golem came slashing down with its broadsword. The speed of the attack was slower than she expected allowing her to move out of its path and tear it in half. The three that fell down have just stood up and the two more with their short swords punched her square in the gut. Apparently, a fully toned eighteen year old body was still not enough to prevent her from flinching. She lied down and saw one of the lances aimed for her head at stabbing range. Euphoria did not blocked her reflexes, only her pain. She quickly kicks the golem away from her and stood up with a jump. The golems surrounded her and Lillia felt the need to finish the fight before the fuzz steps in. The shield golem was first to make the move and was gladly replied with a parry then a diagonal slash which is then followed by a short sword golem that was stabbed backhand by the wooden sword. Apparently, Lillia could muster enough force for a wooden sword to pierce five inches of bronze without breaking it. The two lancers came into play and tried to stab her like a mirror. Lillia then parried the lance on the left side and slid past the other by twisting her body. She then sucker punches the golem that she recently stabbed which then stumbles upon the unmoving one. The parried lancer was still trying to regain its stance when Lillia kicked the incoming lance from the other which then caused it to stab it before being decapitated and disemboweled. Two golems remained and retreated back to Guiche's side. "Forfeit now, little man before I humiliate you more."

"Never!"

"As you wish." Lillia then moves for the kill like a shark in deep waters. Throwing her sword to one of the golems destroying it fair and square then pulls out the sword to cleave the other one in half vertically. Her empty hand then reaches for Guiche before she dealt the mortal blow to the remaining golem and she flicked her index finger to Guiche's forehead as she delivered the finishing blow. Guiche stumbled like a leaf and then he felt the near broken wooden sword's hilt on his forehead. "You lose." Lillia, who was holding the wooden sword by its edge, was humiliating the last bit of pride from Guiche. She then removes her sword from his face then lends out a hand to help Guiche stand up. "You have potential. Don't waste it." The crowed cheered as the teaching personnel came in. The fight may have only lasted a minute but it retained as a beautiful dance to many. Siesta was told one of her mates to fetch her a towel and a pitcher of water after the fight. She saw the fight as a gleam of hope to them commoners against the nobles. "I love to feel the feeling of pain again."

"What? Did the fight shook your mind loose?" Louise commented.

"No."

"Why did you said that?"

"I never felt pain for about many millennias until now."

"Wow."

"Ah, Lillia." Siesta came in like an assistant in a boxing match. "Please use this towel and here is a glass of water."

"Thank you, Siesta." Lillia then wipes her sweat and drinks the glass of water before going in the cottage again and return to her other set of clothes. Siesta was with her as Louise was explaining to the professors and Steve is not allowed to be there for obvious reasons. Lillia was sitting in a chair when she gave Siesta something. It was another inventory system that she planned to keep along with her. "Friendship starts with trust and with trust comes unrequited gifts. Use it like a wallet but it can contain most of the items large or small. And inside of it is my gift for you. My extra set of enchanted diamond armor, one hundred twenty-eight of gold and sixty-four pieces of diamond. Do not worry for that was in there before I gave it to you and that is just spare change for me." Well, Lillia got all of her stuff from mining shafts, dungeons and strongholds. "You better buy your own sword as it will be suspicious to others that we have the same sword."

"Why buy a sword?"

"You will be my apprentice due to some possible unforeseen consequences."

"As you wish, master."

"Just still call me Lillia."

"May I ask something?"

"Go ahead."

"What kind of sword shall I buy?"

"Buy an iron sword that you can carry with your two arms. Even if its rusty."

-o-

Meanwhile, back down the court. "That was some fancy dancing, right Louise?" Steve was there with Louise who was trying to master the inventory system. "Hey, Louise."

"Ah, yes. It was something like a ballet. So graceful and elegant yet deadly. I wonder why her dress was shining?"

"Those are enchantments."

"Magical?"

"Somewhat."

"Fascinating."

"The world is fascinating. It just takes a decent amount of courage to step out of the metaphorical prison that we live in."

"What?"

"It takes courage to walk around and take a look."

"Sometimes, I don't understand you, Steve."

"Well, sometimes I feel like an old man and sometimes like a nomad but technically, I am a nomad when traveling." They both gave out a light chuckle. "Have you ever thought of living in a cottage made of your own hands near a riverbank then having a good rest as you see your creation and the clean landscape up ahead."

"Living like that, yes. Creating my cottage, maybe."

"Try it for yourself. My first house was made out dirt but after sometime I made a full mansion with walls of stone bricks lined with a rare mineral called obsidian which was made by cooling lava."

"Wait, you went near lava and not even or burnt?"

"I don't know why but after sometime I manage not care about it. I even carried it in buckets."

"What? I don't even."

"Well, me to."

"I want to learn how fight like her."

"Why not master magic?"

"I-I have no elemental affinity."

"Wait, let me think about that. Colbert told me something about elemental affinity. It is what element the user can cast, right?"

"Yes, and I don't have one."

"Well, you must have one due to a logical conclusion of how we got here and that is magic and not just lady luck."

"Yeah maybe your right."

"Colbert told me there are four affinities. So let's try to get this straight. Can you move rocks?"

"No."

"Can you create fire?"

"No."

"Control water?"

"Still, no."

"Change atmospheric pressure?"

"What?"

"Create gusts of wind."

"Ah, no."  
"Am I missing out something?" That set of words gave Louise a preposterous but plausible idea.

"No that's impossible?"

"What's impossible?"

"There's no way that I could have the lost element! That's why it's lost!"

"Maybe you have found it."

"Only the Founder had that element and it's impossible for me, a simple noble, to have it."

"I read books that showed pictures of our moon and how we walked on it."

"What? That's impossible!"

"It's only impossible if you don't try." Steve saw sir Colbert and called his attention.

"Ah, sir Steve."

"I have to inquire you about this fifth affinity."

"Oh, the legendary affinity of void which the Founder Brimir had used to reconquer the lands from the foul beasts?"

"Yeah, that. Are there books about it?"

"There are many books about it."

"Before you go deep in detail, why don't you tell me one that you recommend?"

"This one." Colbert hands down a book to Steve. Hardbound, almost three hundred pages long and Steve cursed if it was written in fine print.

"Well, I'll check on this later." Steve went back to Louise.

"What do you have there?"

"A book, Sherlock."

"What?" Steve sighed.

"Don't even think about it."

-o-

Later that night, at another cottage in the academy, Lillia and Steve was having a small party among Lillia's victory against Guiche. "No, I don't drink alcoholic beverages." Steve politely declined.

"Well, I'm ain't drinking. I want to savor my life so I need to live healthy." Lillia too was declining to the drinks. She then saw a book that Steve brought. "What do you have there?"

"Oh, this?" He took a sip on his stew before pushing the book to Lillia. "I borrowed it from a professor. Can you read it for me?"

"Sure. What is it about?"

"It's about Louise magical affinity."

"Magical what?"

"Affinity. It's what element the caster can use. Like Blondie early this morning, he has the affinity of earth. Red haired girl had fire as her affinity, and blue haired little girl had wind as her affinity."

"Wait, is Louise any of those?"

"Well, I decided that she's a rare case of difference. I inquired about her using different affinities but her replies are just no. But we have been left out with a plausible conclusion that she have a rare affinity and the details are written on this book."

"Okay, so I got the idea of running a magic based legislate and magical rankings and magic. But taking care of that girl? I can handle that."

"I'll be at the house. See you later."

"See you later, too." She left after finishing her food then retired to the library. She saw the red-haired girl who called herself as Kirche.

"So, where are you going, familiar of Zero?" The girl asked.

"None of your business. As a matter of fact, what is your reasons for staying up late?"

"Nothing."

"Then I shall take my leave." "Wait, wait, wait! I have an offer for you. Serve under me and you shall receive more gold than your master pays you."

"Gold? Well here you go." She took out a block of gold with a volume of excatly as one cubic meter. "I have no deficiency in money." Lillia then takes the block of gold and goes on her merry way, leaving Kirche with a surprised expression.

-o-

Steve was on his way to his house in a forest when he have heard a loud scream. He ran and saw two girl being robbed by seven bandits. One of them was in a hood and there was a girl trying to defend her. Well, duty calls. He wore his blue armor and dished out a sword. With the element of surprise in his hands, he stabs one of the bandits square in the chest then pulls it out. The other dazed bandits rush on to him. A loud bang was heard. One bandit had his head turned into some chunky salsa and another one received a stump replacing his right hand. Four more remain. A bandit mage casted a spell which was considered lethal by many, and the spell was named Pressure Well for obvious reasons. Steve did not feel pain as he had dived the deepest of waters in search of clay, pressure was just there to hamper his speed. Meanwhile, the musket woman was covering her ears as pressure increased in the area and so did the other bandits. A small mistake on the risk that the mage took as Steve went to town by the means of a judge, jury and executioner. Beheading all the enemies as the pressure had risen enough to make ears bleed. He then pulls out a diamond hoe which he used to impale the remaining bandit mage. From the bottom of his head and into his cerebrum, the hoe managed to hold him tight as Steve threw him to the ground. Damage report, one severed arm, five decapitation, one impaled. "You okay back there?"

"Thank you, stranger. What do you want as a token of appreciation?" The hooded figure spoke.

"Both of you at your respective homes. And do not stray from the beaten path."

"Not materialistic, shall I say. Fine, then we shall retire back to our homes." The musketeer replied as they left. Steve went on his merry way and started to sleep.

-o-

"Oh, its you again." The dragon spoke. Louise was back in her dream again or what her familiar called as the End.

"Why am I here?" She now had enough courage to speak.

"For that I don't know and for how is the same. You are here for a purpose and the right person at the wrong place can make a difference."

"Can I speak my feelings to you?"

"Please do."

"My familiar is better than me. In physical, mental and psychological matters. I am just a good for nothing Zero."

"My, a Zero is a special in many ways. It retains its qualities when tried to modified and it's the only number that can alter another number into it."

"Thanks for cheering me up."

"Hmm, I feel the presence of magic along you. Why not try to do some of it?"

"It's futile. I can never do magic."

"Never say never." Louise sighed and tried to cast a fireball only resulting into a violent explosion mid-air.

"See, all of my spells just end up in an explosion."

"Hmm. Why not hone you explosion into a weapon?"

"Hey, that's a good idea!"

"See, never say never. Hop on my back, the night is still young." Louise then rode the dragon on its searing hot mane. "This is the End. My domain in the fabric of space and time. Untouched and untarnished. Just like a clean gem."

"Wow, this make me a pitiful being."

"Care not for you are special. The blood of strength and wisdom flows in you veins. You are His counterpart and you shall be Her."

"Who is this He?"

"He? He is Herobrine. A god among humans and a human among gods. He kept the stability of the universe on his hands and he is much more powerful than most being but he bleeds. A skeleton managed to wound him badly but he escaped with ease as he teleported. That is why we do not worship anyone. Gods don't bleed and we do." They landed on a spire.

"Wow. He is so powerful yet weak."

"His pride became his weakness and the skeleton managed to use it with its will."

"I shall savor this lesson, dragon."

"Call me Emma the Ender Dragon. And you are?"

"Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière."

"Hmm, I shall call you Lou, are you okay with that?"

"Yes."

-o-

Meanwhile, in a library, Lillia was really angry. "How am I supposed to read this?!"

* * *

And that concludes my first chapter folks.

No previews yet nor time tables.

* * *

Give the man some follows, favorites, reviews and some bread. It helps him.


	2. Academy Siege

Yeah really, this is the second chapter.

Some of the waiting reviewers:  
HERE IT IS!

Clarke's  
Yeah, I follow that rule.

Disclaimer: Read the first chapter and try to understand it.

* * *

It was the deep of the night when Colbert decided to research about the unusual runes on Steve. He questioned if miss Lilliac has the same runes. Colbert was at the library and there he saw miss Lilliac slumping down the table. "Miss Lilliac, it is rude to do that in the library." He said as he woke up the woman. "Miss Lilliac?"

"Oh, mister Colbert. Is it morning yet?"

"How rude miss Lilliac."

"What?" Lillia came back into reality and jumped out of the chair she was sitting on. "Oh sorry."

"Anyway, what brings you here?"

"To read this unreadable book."

"What? Can you read? Can you write?"

"Yes but maybe not in your language."

"Can I see your writing?"

"Here." She passed her journal to the teacher.

"I have seen this writing before but never understood it."

"What? Well, that's expected."

"Why did you expect this?"

"Let's just say that you, maybe, are not alone."

"Of course I am not alone, you are here."

"No, no, no. You don't get it. Do you think that you are the only intelligent beings of this universe?"

"Yes."

"No, but maybe. Look here. Alien life exists. We don't know where but they left traces."

"Blasphemy."

"We had conquered the stars and its planets."

"Hersey."

"Let's agree to disagree that you are unique on this universe."

"How would you do it? Magic?"

"Technology."

"Techno- what?"

"It is the application of what we have learned in the past."

"Prove it."

"The wheel's construction have the axle and the wheel itself. The axle translates force multiplied by the ratio of the circumference of the axle to the circumference of the wheel. In layman's terms, the correct size of the axle lessens the force needed to move the wheel."

"Wow. Tell me more."

"Trade."

"What?"

"Let's trade knowledge. You language, knowledge about magic and history for my knowledge in technology."

"Deal."

"Shall we start on how can I read this and write so I can make a book of how we do things without magic. Oh, why are you here by the way?"

"To know about mister Steve's runes."

"Well, I have this runes too, why not take a look?"

"Sure. You mentioned without magic, do you mean that magic was non-existent in your world?"

"No. There is magic but it is unknown to many but as we have learned things, we came up with the law that any sufficiently advanced technology is the same as magic and vice versa."

"Wow."

"Now, onto learning!" They started with their lessons. For Lillia, it only took her two days to speak and write arabic. Which was common for some gifted people.

-o-

Siesta woke up to the call of the rooster. With disheveled hair and her rucksack pajamas, she quickly washed her face and changed into her maid uniform. It was still early sunrise and the breakfast was cooked. She rushed on to her dresser and took out a square pad which she quickly turned on and a thought went into her head. Will the armor fit her? She picked up the armor and tried it on. It was a perfect fit and it really showed her curves while protecting her body. The armor is much lighter than the iron armor that her father made. After that she tried to put on her maid dress above it. The helm gave it away but the rest seemed like her underwear from its weight. She removed the leggings, shoes and helm leaving the breastplate with her. "Better be safe than sorry." The armor replaced her brassière and allowed her to move just like normal making her more confident to face the world.

-o-

Old Osmond saw the battle and he knows he only know the half of it. He wants to learn more about the two and see Lillia in the said dress as it was not much seen at his office. But, dear him, his personality can't bear the fact of interrogating them manually. Knocks were heard along the door. "Miss Loungeville, would you please." He said as miss Loungeville opened the door. "Who is it?"

"It's mister Colbert, sir."

"Ah, come in." Colbert enters with a hard-bound book and a parchment.

"Sir, this is important news."

"How important?"

"Royal."

"Looks like this is a rare opportunity, mister Colbert? Miss Loungeville, I assume that you must go out of this room due to the sensitivity of the conversation."

"As your wish." Miss Loungeville exits the room and Osmond quickly casts a high tier segregation spell on the door rendering all noises from both sides, nullified.

"What is it?"

"Look at this, sir." He places the parchment along with the book side by side in comparison. "They might be the Gandalfr due to this evidences."

"It might be just a coincidence."

"Not only that, the chance of summoning a human familiar is zero to none."

"So are you implying that Louise has the same affinity as the Founder?"

"Yes."

"Great Scott! The princess should know this."

"But wouldn't that cause a commotion?"

"A real royal secret."

"Anyway, what's happening in the vault?"

"Setting up a tighter defence, but the school couldn't afford anti-golem weaponry."

"I know. Those do not come in cheap."

"Is that all, mister Colbert?"

"Yes."

"Then, adjourned."

-o-

Steve was in front of Louise's door when he felt a surge of His aura. He opened the door and only a sleeping Louise was there. He doesn't want to get Louise involved in his search for Him. "Louise, wake up. It's already morning." He placed his hand on Louise's forehead and stroked her hair away. "What a cute, innocent, little girl." Then after that, he slapped her lightly. "Wakey, wakey. Rise and shine. The morning's up and things should be done." Louise was still drowsy but awake. "I'm taking my leave as you change your dress." Steve went out only to see the girl named Kirche with her salamander.

"What a handsome guy." She pushes him to the nearby wall and Steve's expression didn't even change. "What is this long, hard thing?"

"That's my sword."

"Really?"

"Literally. Now, get out of my face."

"Oh, I will make you mine, fine man. Someday."

"Never."

"I like hard men."

"I'm not one of them." After Steve's words, Louise opened the door and she was furious.

"Why you cow-udder girl, how dare you seduce my familiar!?"

"Ha! I will take my leave now. But remember! Someday, your familiar will be mine!" Kirche left the conversation.

"What a douche." Louise commented.

-o-

Lillia met with Steve down in front of the dining hall. "You would not believe what I ended up."

"What?"

"You were right."

"Oh yeah!" He then danced for a short while.

"But Colbert said that we do not tell anybody except her."

"Why so?"

"Panic spreads faster than fire."

"What?"

"If somebody know this vast amount of power, then someone will try to use it against good or evil. We need her to be neutral and not just that, there is something weird and conflicting in her."

"Well, prevention is better than the cure."

"She has classes today, don't she? Well, I shall accompany her into the classes for better knowledge of this world. Oh, and why not map the land while we are in?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

-o-

The first class was about Earth magic and the teacher was classified to be a triangle mage as explained. "My name is Miss Chevreuse and my runic name is The Clay. As stated in this class Earth magic must be known by all students, so why not explain it mister Gramont." Chevreuse gave the floor to Guiche.

"Earth magic utilizes the earth itself and allows transmutation. It also helps in building and creating defenses." Guiche explained briefly.

"Thank you, mister Gramont. Now to demonstrate you, I shall transmute this set of pebbles." Chevreuse waved her wand along an incantation to change stone into a yellow, shiny metal. Lillia couldn't deduce if it was bronze or gold or something alien. "Is that gold miss Chevreuse?" Kirche spoke.

"Unfortunately, no. It is not gold miss Zerbst, but it's only brass. Only Square mages can transmute things to gold." Chevreuse now replaces the brass pebbles with ordinary pebbles. "Care to try, miss Valiere?"

"No! Don't let her!" Kirche's warning wasn't heeded by miss Chevreuse and let Louise continue. "Everybody, take cover!" As Louise casted the transmutation spell, the pebbles grew bright and expanded.

"Oh, this is gonna suck." Lillia then ducks, covers her ear and hugs the table in front of her to reduce concussion. It was like a standard flashbang and it stunned everyone in the room. Luckly, no one was hurt.

"Well, I guess that concludes our lesson today." Miss Chevreuse ends the lesson dazed from the failed spell. Louise and Lillia walked out with a minor burns on their apparel and a blank look at their faces.

-o-

At the forest, Steve was battle-ready. His sword was at his hands and he was using a whole set of diamond armor. He was mapping the area manually, unlike at the overworld where the place is automatically mapped along your way. It was mapped with specialized GPS satellites and it was no magic on how it was transferred in the paper automatically. He used an ink and quill to draw beaten paths, strange landmarks and bodies of water. He was also placing markings on some trees reminding him of a nearby landmark. After traversing a beaten path near the school, he hears an explosion which grabs his attention. Steve had setup a lot of TNT traps back then, may it be tripwire or pressure plates, and that explosion was common for him. He then continues on his mapping journey.

-o-

The explosion rocked Old Osmond's office but he was unfazed. "There she goes again." He commented as he continued signing papers.

-o-

Siesta was having a siesta as students go into their class. Unlucky for her, she was taking her rest near the window of the tower where Louise's class is. The explosion woke her and she saw a rain of sparkling lights. It was not sparkling lights but it was the glass from the window. Her instincts kick in and she crouched while her back was facing the rain of glass. She felt its pitter-patter on her back and it did not even wounded her, but her dress was far from recognition. She ran back to her room and changed to another set of maid dress. "Good thing I wore the breastplate earlier or else I would've been dead." She commented in front of the head chef.

-o-

Louise and Lillia's blank faces walked down to their room and that signaled the end of classes for today. Lillia wrote in her book that everyday the students study one certain element and history on another. Louise was furious when they got in. "Flipping flying manticore!" She shouted as she changed clothes with Lillia. Lillia also noted the indefinite amount of uniforms Louise had, which she shrugs afterwards. "Come with me, we are to go to the town! I need to vent off some steam."

"Okay. How?"

"Horses."

"Wow, I've never thought that finishing equestrian lessons would be handy someday." She then tears a piece of parchment and writes down a note. "That should remind him."

"Come!" And so, they went to the stables. Lillia picked a stallion while Louise picked a pony. Louise was amazed on how Lillia could tame the stallion, then they ride. "We're here. Leave your horse on that stable." And they went on.

"Wow, the town looks like Paris without skyscrapers."

"Paris?"

"It's an old place from where I came from."

"I'm sure Tristain is better."

"Why not we split up and meet here before sundown?"

"No. I would rather be with you."

"Okay." The streets was no more than three meters and the was a castle that was standing out like a sore thumb in the city. "So, where do we go next?"

"The doll store. I just need to cool off."

-o-

Steve was at the room when he saw the note. "Hmm. I guess that her childish ways are kicking in tantrums." He then decides to map the school floor by floor. While walking, he saw Siesta on her duties and greeted her. She then replies. "So, need a hand?" He offered.

"Yes, we need someone who would chop the firewood because is everyone is busy right now."

"Sure, why not." He then reveals a diamond axe and started to chop the firewood. His strength overall left a mark on the stump where the firewood was being cut. He then fixed the leaky ceiling, the broken wall and the shelf that was there. They gladly repaid him with the school's design and it helped him more than ever. He now decides to go after them by foot and a whole lot of Speed 2 potions. Running was no problem for him as stamina is just another small trouble, after all, he ran seven miles in just twenty minutes or he was running at 21 miles per hour. Steve was at the border of the town when he entered. Walking down the main pathway, he saw the blonde musketeer along the way.

"Oh, it's that guy who saved us back in the woods. The queen have me searching high and low for you, traveler. Come with me to the palace."

"Okay." He then follows with hope of asking where Louise is. The castle was big but small for what he had built. He made castles with obsidian walls and diamond halls but nobody ever ruled it. He was lonely for years and that loneliness fueled his search for refuge. As they go through vast amount of knights, they enter the royal chamber.  
"Your highness, the man you seek is now here." She bowed and kneeled.

"Ah, the man in the cyan armor. I am seeking your help to guide me to the academy as night falls. You are to be paid and to be knighted after the deal is done."

"I will only help you traverse the night for it is dangerous and for your safety. I will not need the reward but if you insist."

"For the night, please suit yourself in the food, wanderer." She then holds her mace. "Agnes, make sure he is at the guest room until we are ready to leave."

"Yes, your highness." The words were swift and commanding as they left the chamber.

"Who was she?"

"She? You don't know her? How dare you tarnish the reputation of the queen!"

"Wait, she's the queen? I thought she was the adviser. Well, that's to note."

"Are you really a traveler?"

"No, I am miss Valiere's companion or familiar as she say."

"Hmm, you are to stay here for a while as your highness will call you when the time is right."

"Can you search for miss Louise?"

"Well, I can answer that request."

-o-

"It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die!" She commented on her newly bought stuff toy. "Come Lillia, we are to buy you and Steve a sword."

"No need for Steve. He has a good bit of swords and I only use swords when I want to. I have a lot of bows too. But something tells me that I need to buy something from there. Anyways, let's go." They arrived just before sundown.

"Ah, a noble. What kind of sword would you need?"

"I don't need a sword. My familiar needs it."

"Okay."

"Please show me your best sword."

"This one." The shopkeeper shows her a gold sword with three different colored gems on it. "This is enchanted by a Germanian Alchemist and is able to cut through iron like hot knife through butter."

"Gold. Highly malleable, really dense, not easily worn down but ornamental. Got any iron swords there?" Lillia spoke.

"Pick me!" An iron sword spoke behind them.

"Shut up, Derflinger!"

"Iron. Light, tensile, easily made into alloys, and strong." Louise was fazed on what Lillia spoke.

"Well, how much is for that sword?" Louise is now doing the talking.

"What sword?"

"Both of them."

"The special one is 300 gold coins and the iron one, well I'll just give to you as 5 copper coins."

"I'll take the iron one!" She said swiftly due to its price.

"You didn't made a mistake!"

"Come here you light longsword. You shall be my apprentice's weapon. Oh, and please train her on my command."

"Okay dokey. Hey, may I ask a question?"

"Yes." Lillia was talking to a sword.

"What's your names?"

"My name is Lillia and this is Louise."

"Name's Derflinger. A sword that has been here for a long time. And thanks for taking me out of that old man's shop."

"Don't mention it."

"Hey, Lillia, who is this apprentice you are talking about?"

"Siesta."

"Wait, that maid!" Louise was in shock.

"Yes. She's fit, she's quick and she's loyal."

"Wow."

"Can you guide me to the musket shop. I just need to buy somethings."

"Like what?"

"Well, that's to be secret."

"You don't keep secrets from me you fool."

"Don't bite off more than you could chew." She warned before tripping her button. After those words, Louise succumbed into thinking and fear but they still arrived in the young night to the musket shop. "Wait here." Lillia said as she entered the shop. "Okay, how much is you small musket balls in here?"

"Two copper coins each." The lady shopkeeper spoke.

"Gunpowder?"

"Ten copper coin per pound."

"Oh, what's this?" She picks up a small cap with a small amount of explosive.

"That's a percussion cap. My husband invented it for his new line of modern muskets."

"How much?"

"Fifty copper coins each."

"Okay. I want to do business here. I will take a hundred of these percussion caps, five gold coins worth of small musket balls and fifty gold coins worth of gunpowder and you can keep the change but you will not question me. Deal?"

"How much will you give?"

"This." She magically pops out a cubic meter of gold. "All yours."

"Are you a noble?"

"No, but I think this will make you one."

"What's your name?"

"Kingfisher."

"Okay, miss Kingfisher, I will give you when?"

"Right now."

"We shall prepare it and remember you for your kindness."

"And I shall bring this into your basement." She magically disappears it and goes to their basement and magically places the gold block there.

"Ah, miss Kingfisher, apparently my husband packs it in that amounts and was placed in the lobby."

"Thank you, miss?"

"Miss Reverie."

"I shall be on my merry way now." She the magically takes the items into her inventory system and went out.

"You done?"

"Yes."

"Then, let's ride!"

-o-

Foquet was on the streak when she intercepted a caravan of a noble. Using a surprise tactic of a golem, it punched the first carriage throwing it in a good forty meters. Every single soldier of the caravan was dazed and some other ran away from the behemoth mound of rock. Foquet then dismounts the golem and loot the noble's belongings and ran away.

-o-

Henrietta was wearing a ragged robe and was riding along with Steve and Agnes. The ride was on the beaten path that Steve currently mapped. Steve then noticed a faint light from afar and asked Agnes to stop. "We will take a shortcut. Bandits up ahead." He then takes out a map and quickly points to the north-east where a small cave lies. "Enter the cave. It only leads to one way, so we shouldn't be lost." After they exited the cave, they saw a small ridge. "Turn right, then turn at the stone bridge."

"Where are we now?"

"We should be behind the academy and there is a small river if we continue forward."

"We should rest for a while there." Agnes commented. And so goes their steeds. They arrived at a really shallow river which was possible to be crossed but they decided to let their steeds drink before going forward. It was a quiet scenery where if you look towards the direction of the river, you are to see a part the mountain range that surrounds the academy. Steve, while eating a piece of bread, fished for some carps downstream. After catching two, they then left towards the academy.

-o-

"Siesta! Knock knock?" Lillia tied down Derflinger's mouth for being annoying on the ride home. The ribbon made it look like a gift.  
"Who's there?" Siesta rushed to the door of her room.

"Lillia."

"Lillia who?"

"Lillia de Lilliac. Oh and I don't want to make a joke."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What's that?"

"A sword."

"For me?"

"Yes, a bluntly speaking, sharp sword."

"What?"

"Untie the ribbon."

-o-

When they arrived, it was the deep of the night. Not one soul was to be seen awake. Steve, then enters the academy via the entrance of the servants. "Why here?" The musketeer inquired.

"It doesn't arouse suspicion if we enter here. Also, the servants know me well."

"He's right. The would think that we are just servants and they wouldn't even know that the queen is in here!" Henrietta commented.

"Shush!" Steve commented. "Where to now?"

"We'll be on our way now, mister Steve." They now went to their separate ways but still met at the front door of Louise's room. "What?"

"My master stays here."

"Oh." Henrietta's gears started to move. "Wait, what?"

"She's my master."

"Is that some kind of foreplay?"

"No."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that he is miss Valiere's familiar." Agnes remembered something that she should've said earlier.

"What? I want Louise to explain this." Henrietta then barged into the door and an arrow aimed at her face welcomed her. "Uh, I can explain." Henrietta then tries to remove her hood but Lillia stopped her.

"Stop. I'll do it." Lillia removed the hood with the arrow and Louise gasped.

"Your highness." She then bows down. "Lillia! Stand down." Louise shouted. "Oh, so she's the queen." Lillia drew her bow down. "Well, I guess that royal blood is uncommon in your country."

"And who are you?" Agnes spoke with her sword on guard.

"Lillia de Lilliac. A companion and not a familiar of Zero."

"All of you, stand down." Henrietta ordered. "It's been so nice to see you again Louise!" Her demeanor broke and she hugged Louise to her bosom. Louise with her height was proven disadvantaging at the situation as she was suffocating in the blossoms of your highness. "How is my cute Louise doing?"

"M mmmmm mm mmmm mm mmm mmm mm mm. (I would be fine if you let me go.)" Her voiced was muffled in the bosoms.

"What?"

"You may want to let het go. She seems to be suffocating." Agnes said.

"Oh."

"Ah!"

"Little Louise suffering at the high hills." Lillia commented.

"What did you just said, Lillia?"

"Nothing." Louise shot a glare up Lillia.

"Okay. I know this is something like a pillow talk, so I'll just stay away from this." Steve was slowly leaving with an emphasis on the word slowly.

"Oh, no you don't." Henrietta pulled Steve's collar. "I need Louise to explain what is this master relationship."  
"Well, this two are my familiars, but they choose to be called companions for, well, temper issues." Louise summed it up in one sentence.

"Whew, good thing it wasn't the thing that I'm thinking."

"If you know what she mean." Lillia commented before bursting to a laugh. Henrietta blushed at her mistake. "Okay, Steve, stay. Pillow talk isn't just for girls and blonde woman, join in." Agnes sighed and removed her armor but Steve was near the window, ready to jump and break his leg if things gets kinky. The pillow talk involved the history of Louise and Henrietta which Lillia compared to her relationship with her niece. Steve was listening too and he chuckled on some points.

-o-

"Hey! Louise, check this out." Henrietta danced gracefully for a short while.

"Wow! That was superb Henrietta. I wish I can be like that too."

"No you can't be like that because your small."

"Hey, no teasing."

"Am I teasing you?"

"Why, you." The duo started to wrestle out until they're exhausted. "That's a draw."

"A draw it is." Then the two laughed.

-o-

Agnes also spoke about her childhood. A sob story compared to the two but Steve tried to comfort her at the best as he could.

-o-

Agnes was drowsy when it started to get hot. When a good bit of smoke reached her nose, she went back to her senses and ran towards her mother and father but it was futile. They were not there and smoke was filling up her lungs. She was desperate and young, so she ran and cried towards the front door but the door was also in flames. All hope was lost for little Agnes and by the broken window, she saw thirty, hulking men who wielded staves that shot fire into other buildings. One of them stayed behind and heard Agnes' cries. He busts down the burning door and piggybacks Agnes as quick as he could. The girl was succumbing to the smoke when she felt something hot touch her. The man flinched but was determined to get Agnes out of there. When they were at the open air, the village where Agnes lived was up in flames and all souls except little Agnes' was extinguished by the flames. Her consciousness starts to fade but she caught a glimpse of the fresh scar of the man who saved her. Then, the world turned to black.

-o-

"That was embedded deep in my memories and this scar? This was the result of a burning column that fell down on me."

"Well, better off than being left for dead and silenced in uncharted territory, alone." Steve added.

"PTSD." Lillia commented.

"What?" Agnes replied.

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Do you get depressed or angry when you remember it?"

"Yes."

"Then let it be. Forget the past as the path of revenge requires you to dig two graves. One for the enemy and one for you."

"What?"

"When you kill somebody, it will just breed another fragment of hate, but now, it will be targeted on you."

"I can never let the man who did that live another day."

"You're hopeless."

"Your highness, Steve has told me that you should embark now if you are to arrive at the palace before sunrise." Louise said.

"Yes, we shall. And I shall return on the day of the Founder."

"Yes, your highness."

-o-

Louise still had five hours of sleep before the sun shone but her dream today has been different. She was now in a land of fire and lava. A barren wasteland where no man wants to step. A castle made out of dark stone was present. She now decided to look at it. There were different beings in the castle. Human-like pigs that were zombies, floating sticks of fire and floating souls which had their eyes closed. All hailed her and all feared her. At the end of the castle was a being that emanated an aura of fear and devastation. A being of superior strength. The being looked like a fish bone with three human skulls. "Who art thou go into my abode?" It spoke a husky voice.

"I-I am L-louise." The different presence of this being scared her but she mustered all of her courage to speak to it.

"So you are who Emma talked about."

"W-who are you?"

"The Wither. The remnant of the barren Earth."

"W-why am I here?"

"Your task today is to learn how to muster enough courage. Your backbone is still a toothpick to me. Your task is to gather a Nether Star."

"W-where is it?"

"There." It points its head to the vast pool of lava.

"T-there?"

"Yes, there."

"Wait, so its inside of that pool of molten rock!?"

"Yes."

"No way I'm diving that!"

"Be brave, young child."

"Brave? How can I be brave if the thing you want me to do is suicidal!?"

"Believe in yourself."

"No way. Never."

"Well, suit yourself. I'd rather jump and swim through lava than get trapped here forever."

"What!"

"Huh?"

"T-trapped here forever?"

"Yes. The portal will be only opened at my will."

"Oh no, you didn't." That came out of Louise mouth before gibberish flooded the area. "That's it. I don't want to be some fairytale, I'm doing this." She ran back for a boost and ran forward for the jump. She remembered that she forgot to remove her clothes but she continued to try do a swan dive which she only saw in shows. She miraculously did the swan dive and didn't burn into ashes the soon she touched the molten rock, but her clothes did. She felt warm and in pain for a short while but it also went away the deeper she got. Up above, one of the Wither's head was holding a placard with the number ten on it. Louise back down, was searching in the darkness of the light. "It's too damn bright to see in here." After her comment, a surge of energy slid down her spine. "What was that?" Another surge. "It's coming from somewhere. It seems that it's on my right." After turning, she saw a star. White and yellow together as one. It seemed like magic was emanating from the star, vast amount of magic. The magic was enough to destroy Albion itself but she still took it. It burned like the flames of hell, everlasting. She then tried to swim up but the flames hurt her more every time she moved. She still continued. She screamed in agony but her will is strong. Before her last one push, she felt the star rupturing her hands. It was like having a nail driven at your hand. The agony didn't dazed her nor slowed her. "I don't want to be asleep forever. I don't want to be called a scaredy cat! Never!" Her naked body then exits the pool of lava. The Wither moved into her face and took the star.

"Now, have you learned what courage means?"

"Yes. It is to be brave and face danger head on with perseverance and will."

"You forgot one word."

"What's that?"

"Knowledge. That is how I lost to the man. I went on him with brute strength but he outsmarted me." A violet portal appears beside the Wither. The portal was bordered by a dark purple stone but Louise didn't care. "There are still many tests to be finished before you are ready. Wake up now and tell Emma that you passed Wardenclyffe's test."

"I will." Louise said before passing through the portal.

-o-

Before dawn, Foquet was at the forest border. Lumps of rocks which are ready to be transformed to siege the academy where the Staff of Destruction is being held at. "Patience and tactics can always turn the tide of the battle."

-o-

Iron formed the body, a percussion cap as the primer, 0.7mm steel balls, and fill it with gunpowder then close it in with paper. And now you have a simple shotgun shell. It was Lillia's plan. "If there are muskets around here, then a shotgun should be handy." Lillia then retired for the night after making ten of the said shells.

-o-

Steve was at a cave and he was deep underground. Sleep was just another want for him. His goal was to collect minerals but there seemed to be one missing ore that was present to the overworld, Redstone.

-o-

Redstone is a compound which is easily found deep underground the overworld. It is an organic superconductor and is cheaper than copper. The only problem is that it requires hemoglobin to form the compound. Redstone can be mixed on to potions to energize it. It is edible in potion form but inedible in dust form. One property of Redstone is piezoelectricity but one struck, it can only be shut of by connecting another torch and making an inverter to reverse its output. Using basic red stone dust is like using raw copper dust, it looses electrons quickly but red stone allows you to make logic gates to be used on circuits. It is the wire of the overworld in summary.

-o-

"No Redstone. Great. Now, how can I make better potions. Ah screw it, I'll just use Redstone on wires." Steve concluded his hike after mining 30 gold ores, 64 iron ores and 96 pieces of coal. When he got back to surface, it was already sunrise.

-o-

"So, how's the hike?"

"No Redstone, 0-30-64-96."

"Well that sucked. Anything interesting?"

"No mobs and weird mounds of rock and soil back in the border."

"Forget about that. Let's just wake up sleepy head."

"Sure." Then the duo went to the academy.

-o-

For two days, Lillia had accompanied Louise in her classes while Steve helped the masses. Guiche was now a follower of Louise and so is his girlfriend Montmorency after a short talk. Louise didn't had the strange dreams for the two days and it seemed that it will not come back. Many people didn't cared of the upcoming danger and the students are busy for the familiar show-off on the day of the founder.

-o-

"Oh Founder. I forgot about the show-off. Kirche will tease me for this." Louise had remembered what she had to.

"What can we do?" Steve was beside Louise as Lillia was busy at the library for Louise's homework.

"Show off your talent."

"I'll handle this."

"How?"

"Something elegant."

"Okay, what do you need?" She asked Steve.

"Just wait and see."

-o-

Henrietta arrived but Louise didn't made eye contact with her as a request last night. Their relation now was hidden as a royal secret.

-o-

Steve was behind the academy walls, fully armored, where the sky from there was visible from the stage. He spent all day creating the items he needed, fireworks. He had set up dispensers and Redstone wire that was covered in the foliage he made. Lillia on the other hand had her face on a book.

-o-

Louise back on the stage was nervous. She was given a small coned-tip cylinder with a string on the other end. Steve told her to light the string using a torch when it's her time to perform. She was nervously watching Kirche's salamander burst of its flames. She knows that after Kirche is her turn. "And that is it for miss Zerbst's salamander, Flame!" The announcer roared. "Now, how about we see the performance of miss Valiere."

"Well, as Lillia said, I must trust my companions if they trust me. Here goes nothing." Louise climbed the stage. "Be brave. Be brave." She held the cylinder and lit the string. It flew up in the air with a golden trail.

-o-

"Showtime." Steve pressed the first buttons sparking the start of a light orchestra. He was pressing buttons unconsciously. The fireworks was now playing Ride of the Valkyries by an old composer named Wagner. Flares, crackers and poppers filled the sky that the nearby Foquet was amazed by the light show.

-o-

"Wow. The elegance is overflowing." A teacher wiped his tears away.

"I could never be much more happy than I am right now." Another teacher spoke.

-o-

"Mama mia!" Louise shouted. As the fireworks roared, Kirche was amazed too.

"You know Louise, I declare you the winner."

"Everlasting!" Louise exclaimed again

-o-

"Oh my Founder." Henrietta exclaimed. "I want our country to learn how to make those!" Another volley went up.

"I think they did this to amaze us." Agnes commented.

-o-

Lillia woke up to the sound of fireworks. She looked to the nearest window and remembered the tune. "All we need now is just a fleet of helicopters and a beach to conquer." Then she saw the golems at bay. "Oh flippers." She went to a frantic state in less than a split second then wore her diamond armor. A step back for a running jump and the glass was broken. Feather falling was a really good when you need to have to detour stairs. She drew the Windforce Bow and surveyed the area. A whole battalion of golem plus a big one further out. With the amount of troops here, a siege is enivitable. The problem is, that the queen is poorly defended. It will be rookies versus elites if she let the students do the fighting. The defending force will need a tactic. After making an estimate, Lillia then remembers that the golems will automatically disappear if the mage is weakened or killed in action. To where now is the question. Where is the enemy?

-o-

Back in the grounds, The crowd applauded to the end of the light show but a huge rumble rocked the roaring crowd. Golems attacked every single person in the vicinity. The surprise caught everyone off guard. Some golems targeted the queen but one was intercepted by a well-placed musket shot. "Get the everyone into the building but prioritize the queen!" The one who fired the shot, Agnes, ordered. Many were wounded but none was killed, yet. Louise, on the stage, now fully understood her dream. Rather than going into the building, she ran towards where the tremors. "Louise! Ah, suit yourself. You, escort the students, now!"

-o-

By the first tremor, Steve quickly ran to the academy walls where a fifteen meter tall golem was positioned. "That's one big rock to be mined."

"Hey, up here!" Lillia shouted.

"What's happening?" The two were shouting due to the chaos amidst the academy.

"School's being attacked. This is the big cheese. Look at its shoulder." Steve saw the small figure on the golem's shoulder. Far away, it looked like a speck, on Lillia's view, it looked like a person.

"Can you shoot it down?" They were now side by side.

"No. Can't get a clean shot."

"How the hell do we get up that?"

"I got an idea. Want to get shot?"

"No."

"That's the only way."

"How?"

"This. The Air Blast. Punch 2, Infinity 1, Unbreaking 3." Lillia held a different bow.

"Okay, what's the plan?"

"You jump, I shoot you twice. That should throw you up by its shoulder. Climb it and capture the person up there if possible."

"How we gonna pull it off?" After those words, an explosion rocked the golem removing a visibly large chunk from it.  
"That works. Now go near it. On my mark. Now!" As Steve jumped, Lillia slid down him and shot an arrow down his feet to propel him upward. "Another!" Those words marked another shot that managed Steve to get close to the hulking golem. To latch on, Steve brandished out two pickaxes. Left pickaxe, right pickaxe. He climbed in the midst of the explosions. Lillia, carefully observant, ran towards the mage who was casting the explosion. She saw Louise who had the golem's attention. "Really?" A sixty ton fist almost collided with Louise's face but was saved from turning from a pulp by Lillia's punch bow which diverted the attack.

-o-

Siesta saw the havoc. She quickly ran back to her quarters and changed into the armor not knowing that she changed the setting into Adaptivity.

-o-

The inventory system have an armor option. Ranging full armor to underwear. But some were fitted the option of adaptivity. A setting about necessity and function. It was used by high ranking military personnel to protect themselves while wearing their ordinary clothes but some used it for fashion while in war. Of course, some people also used it in cunning enemy personnel except that it broke the Geneva Convention.

-o-

Siesta was shocked that she was still wearing the maid dress while wearing the armor. She picked up Derflinger and tried to position herself. "Please take care of me, Derflinger."

"Sure did, lady." Six golems were pounding twenty-four soldiers on their knees. "Okay. Raise me. Then strike!"

"What? I'm not fighting."

"What did missy get me for you for?"

"To protect myself?"

"Wrong. She told me that she will train you in sword fighting to kill someone in times of extreme need."

"But I don't wanna!"

"Those are just lifeless rocks. Try to cut 'em!"

"Okay, here goes nothing." She lifted her sword and sliced a golem in half disabling it. Siesta then remembers something. A memory of when a fellow friend was killed. She then ran unto the killer and used his sword to gut him. "Haha. Hahaha. Hahahaha!" She then started laughing manically.

"Oh balls. You can stop now, missy."

"Stop? Those bloody nobles and thieves had attacked our family over and over and you want me to stop? Insolence. You are just a sword that talks. I can move!" Siesta had now eviscerated more than fifteen golems. "Nobody shall stop me!" She move with great speed and nimbleness into the heat of the battle. One golem managed to land a hit on her but its hand was broken by her dress.

"Let's get to the school now. Maybe there's more of them in there!"

"Let me at 'em!" Siesta ran to the door.

"Hit her in the head! She's going crazy!" The sword shouted a command which was followed by Colbert.

"What?" Her vision grew dim as she felt pain.

-o-

"Aha!" Steve was now facing the mage who was riding the golem. A growl was heard from the mage and the golem was now much focused on the walls but why? A punch and the wall was gone and so was the mage. Steve didn't pursued the mage but took another option which is to hit the golem. A pickaxe with Efficiency 5 can cut to solid stone like laser and this golem is made out of a combination of soil and rock. It was decimated not destroyed. When it was near crumbling, an explosion threw Steve off. He tried to hold on using a pickaxe but the golem was too soft to hold through.

-o-

Foquet was now inside the vault. Thousands of gold and silver but she was after a weapon. The Staff of Destruction. Foquet's employer gave her a task of retrieving it for unknown reasons. Foquet searched high and low, leaving no stone unturned until Foquet found it in a box. After seeing the golem beaten up, Foquet quickly moves to the golem for a quick escape. Entering was one thing, escaping was another. Arrows were fired in quick succession to Foquet's general direction. No mercy, no surrender. An arrow grazed Foquet in the arm forcing Foquet to flinch. Foquet quickly rush out into the deeper forest as she escaped.

-o-

"Son of a!" Lillia shouted. "That little prick!"

"Calm down, Lillia." Louise said.

"Where's Steve?"

-o-

"Is everybody alright?" Agnes shouted while bleeding. All miniature golems dissolved down as time passed.

"We got a lot of wounded here." A solider spoke.

"One needs critical attention here!" Another one spoke.

"Let the mages do their work. We'll need to assess the situation." Henrietta ordered. "What happened back there soldier?"

"A maid. A maid with a sword saved us from being crushed." There were some minor wounds and lacerations on the man but he was mentally scarred from the surprise assault. "She killed many of the golems as we fell back. We owe her our life."

"Is everyone okay?" Louise shouted as she entered the shelter. Your highness, are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Foquet got away with a box from the vault."

"What?"

"She got away because we didn't gave our best in stopping her."

"Don't worry." Henrietta pulled Louise into her bosom. Louise was evidently crying and ashamed. "You did your best into fighting the golem. And knew her true motives. What can we do now is to pursue her."

"Your highness, the golem Foquet was on was reported to be heading into the woods." Agnes butted in.

"Have our forces to start a pursuit."

"No, I'm going after her by dawn. She disgraced my school and my friends and now it's personal."

"No, Louise, you are not going."

"You? A Zero going into the heat of the battle? Well if you are going, then I am going too. Her familiar may have bested my familiar but I will not let her gain on me in the fight of honor." Kirche spoke "Me too." The blue haired girl spoke.

"We'll aid them." The foreign duo spoke.

"I'll also let my apprentice go with me for some practice." Lillia added.

"Well then, if you are willing then retire for the night. You shall embark tomorrow."

"I'm going too!" Miss Loungeville spoke behind them. "That cheeky bastard wounded me." There was a large cut on her right arm.

-o-

"What happened?" Siesta had woke up in the night.

"I got you knocked out just for you to stay still." Derf was the only one with her.

"Why?"

"You have gone psycho, you woman!"

"Oh, not again."

"What? This happened before?"

"Don't even ask me about it."

"Hey, what happened here? Why are you in armor?" Lillia went near her.

"She went psycho, used me to murder twenty-two golems and got knocked out." Derflinger liked to abridge the happenings.

"Oh. You're gonna need to solve those problems, but for now, sleep for the night. We'll go hunting."

* * *

Okay about the time table? Screw it. I'll just post sometime when I have free time.

Oh, I also like to put in some references but some of them are really unknown to many.

This is indefinity007, signing out.


	3. The Hunt for the Stone Golem

Fanfics Gentlemen, Stand Up Please!

Third chapter and kinda short due to some technical problems.

Anyway, onwards!

DISCLAIMER: I already wrote one, it is in the first chapter, read it and deal with it.

* * *

Sometimes, if you need to have something done, you need to do it yourself. Steve got pissed of after being buried in three meter thick soil. It was a mild annoyance and time-consuming. He rose from the ground with his right hand, holding a shovel, first. "You looked like hammered stuff." Lillia said as she approached him.

"That's how you survive." After that reminisce of the scene earlier, Steve was now sleeping on a makeshift bed.

-o-

Lillia approached profession Colbert. "Prof, have you seen miss Loungeville in the event?"

"No, why did you asked?"

"She has been disappearing for the last few days. Especially at night when Old Osmond wants me to call her for some things."

"The last time I saw her is that she went outside the academy before sundown and her reason was family problems."

"And you bought it."

"Yes and are you implying something?"

"No. Something is just weird." Lillia thought of how she managed to graze Foquet with an arrow. "Ah, screw it."

-o-

Steve was more bored on the situation of waiting for the sunrise. How bored do you ask? He made a bundle of sticks just to keep him occupied. They were just waiting for daybreak and a permission from the Headmaster. This was no joke. Iron golems are smaller but they are still harder to kill if you pissed them off but they are powerful allies if you can be friends with the villagers. "One hundred twenty-eight." He counted as he got bored something.

-o-

"Hey, Derf, describe how psycho she was in the attack." Lillia asked.

"Off the chain, girl. She was bleeding with manliness and blood lust."

"Okay. Well, how did that happened?"

"I just told her to kill a lifeless rock!"

"Don't do that again."

"Okay." Awkward silence filled the air. "So, now what?"

"We are just waiting for the go signal for the kids, then we'll go."

-o-

"Great, after getting attacked, we get to clean up a lot of dirt. What could be worse?" A soldier named Mark ranted.

"Us dying." Another one named Haydn replied. "You should consider yourself lucky that you didn't get your ass handed to your face like Maximus. Poor guy got his arm broken."

"But why are we cleaning up?"

"Well, nobles can't take a single step in this manual labor because they are nobles."

"That's why I liked the Pyetr's proposition of equality. Getting the same benefits as a noble while being a servant. Only money is the difference."

"Hush. You don't want those nobles hearing this right?"

"Yeah. Better keep it to myself."

"Need a little help there, soldiers?" Guiche spoke while accompanied by a dozen of golems with shovels.

"Yeah, right. Why are you helping us?"

"You saw the lady in sky blue armor? She handed my behind to me with a wooden sword. A wooden sword!" He said while raising a good bit of soil. "At least she didn't kill me."

"Let's do this!" Steve shouted in a battle cry. Boredom took a toll on him and now he is dual wielding shovels. Diamond shovels with Efficiency V. It was something like a human bulldozer. At a rate of 24 cubic meters per second, he cleared half of the courtyard before being called. The two soldiers' jaws were hung open and so was Guiche's.

"Uh, thanks?" Mark said.

"At least were not going to clean up a whole cave of them." Hadyn replied.

-o-

"So, you kids want to follow Foquet with miss Loungeville? Then, let's see the roster." He grabs an envelope filled with parchment. "Miss Zerbst, a fine fire dot mage. Miss Tabitha, a chevalier." All eyes roll into Tabitha, the blue-haired, stoic girl. "Mister Guiche who is pretty decent in his department and miss Louise, who is, um, has great familiars." Louise grunted. "I guess this roster is decent. But miss Loungeville will escort you along the way. I will allow you to go but if things get sketchy, run away."

"What will be the order?" Steve spoke.

"Retrieve the staff."

"How about the thief?" Lillia added.

"Let him be. If he attacks you, fight back and then run."

"Sounds like a reasonable tactic, but we will not back out. For her doings that tarnished my name, I will never forgive her until she's in jail!" Kirche emphasized.

"We are fighting an enemy of unknown capabilities here. Do you want to get killed like a stray pig?" Steve replied which was followed by silence. "I'll take that as a no. Knowing maybe half of the battle but we don't know the full extent of her power. That bloody thief made about two hundred golems and a fifteen feet tall golem. That's enough to make a small army surrender. You volunteered to retrieve the staff and only retrieve the staff, not kill her. The plan is that if he attacks, you run, we'll cover your behinds. Do. You. Get. It?" Tension filled the room. "I said, do you get it?"

"Yes." The kids spoke in unison.

"Everything here will be a royal secret, in case you fail to retrieve the staff, but if you managed to catch the perpetrator alive, then we will try to make an exception. Dismissed." Everyone leaves Old Osmond's room but everyone was stopped by Steve in the hallway.

"What do you want?" Tabitha said.

"Do everything you need to do. Let's meet up later at the courtyard within an hour. If you are unsure of the outcome, then say your goodbyes and prayers." Steve left everybody there. Everyone left to their own quarters except Lillia who fetched Siesta. Steve on the other hand was waiting on the gates, fixing his inventory. Most of his quick select slots are filled with potions and food. His weapon of choice, the same pickaxes he used last night, Fortune and Precision. He wants to know about the mage who knocked him into a shallow grave.

-o-

"Siesta, ready up. You will be riding horseback behind us in the shadows." Lillia explained Siesta's duties.

"Why?"

"Do you know the meaning of espionage?"

"No."

"Espionage is working behind the shadows. Spies and intelligence gathering. You will be one of them."

"Why?"

"A spy can save the lives of many behind enemy lines and you may change the fate of two kingdoms by a right choice. But worry not for all the glory shall be yours."

"Okay, what will I do if the fight starts?"

"Search for the thief and stab him in the back."

"That's too simple."

"No one knows you're there. It's just me and you. If things get fishy, you'll be the one to clean it up."

"How?"

"Take it your way. That's not my department, but the likely to want him alive."

-o-

Somewhere in the woods, not far away from the academy, is a shack and inside the shack is the box containing the staff of destruction. Foquet knows where it is and only Foquet knows. Foquet's plan is flawless. It will be seamless. The kids won't know what hit them.

-o-

"Tabitha, I want you to know that, you are my bestest friend." Kirche was nearly in tears from being scolded by Steve.

"I know. Same."

"Thank you."

"That sounded cheesy."

"Yes."

"Ouch. It's like triggering death everywhere."

"Yes."

"Yeah."

-o-

"You can do this Louise. You are not a scaredy cat. You are the daughther of Karin the Heavy Wind. You must live up you name." Louise was holding her hand and wand. "Now is not the time to back out. Show them that you can do it. Show them that you are not a Zero." Her voice changes into a high-pitched, childish voice, her eyes flare up with pink flames. "Let's see who will be judged."

-o-

"Monmon, I will go into battle for the first time. This maybe my last too. Don't tell my mother if I die." Guiche spoke.  
"I won't. Come back in one piece."

"Any gift?"

"Here." Monmorency kissed Guiche in the cheek. "The other one is when you come back."

"Sure. I will."

-o-

"Ready?" Steve was riding shotgun in the carriage made for delivering goods.

"Why are we riding this?"

"This is a covert operation. That means we are doing this under their noses with her majesties approval. Go wear you hoods. We'll be riding this into the trail he left. Tabitha will be with Kirche and provide aerial recon and close aerial support. That means you will be firing from above and you will tell us what's up ahead. Others, with me." Lillia briefed them before going into the carriage. "Okay, no more bickering. Move!" The party moves on while Siesta rides from behind the forest. "Rock and roll."

-o-

"So, why did you join, Guiche?" Louise sparked up the conversation.

"After Lillia had beaten me up, I want to regain myself and the change the past." He spoke proudly.

"No one can rewrite history. In our future, it was illegal to travel through time due to unforseen consequences. A single alleged time travelling machine sparked a war between two factions. The last thing I knew is that the war had ended with the time travel ban. All we know that the mere presence of that item is more powerful than all of the things in the universe itself except the universe itself." Lillia explained something.

"What?" Both of them spoke in unison.

"I mean, if we are somewhere in our universe, then something bad will happen to you if you changed the past. So, lesson is that try changing those words to regain or bury." Lillia clarified while looking at the general direction of Siesta. "Anyways, anything to tell us, miss Loungeville?"

"Yeah. What can you tell us. Well, your backstory." Louise said in addendum.

"Okay, okay." Loungeville started her story. "Well, I was a traveler and I had a lot of experience in my travels and I knew magic. That was the reason why the headmaster recruited me."

"Wait, are you a noble?" Steve inqured.

"Who said that only nobles have magic? Anyway, the trail ends here. What now?" The carriage stopped and Slyphid landed near them.

"Okay, we're going on foot except for you two, you will continue your recon and CAS. Everyone else, split up." Lillia gave two kinds of flare to everyone. "You can see the color of the tip right? Okay light the red one if in trouble, the blue one if you found something. Got it?"

"Okay." Guiche replied.

"Now, move out." The team scattered.

-o-

After a minute and a half, Loungeville removed her hood and ran towards the deep jungle. Patiently, she focused on a large amount of soil and rock and looked upon a shack. "Perfect."

-o-

"Siesta, anything weird up the road?" Lillia had met her.

"There is a small shack up ahead, Lillia."

"Good, you called me Lillia. Now, scout around the shack. Be vigilant."

"Yes, Lillia."

"How about master Lillia? You seemed forced when you said that."

"I agree master Lillia. I shall take my leave." Siesta then rides again in horseback.

-o-

"Nothing." Louise observed. No rats, no birds, no insects. "It is silent in here. Too silent. Something is wrong here. Better be careful."

-o-

"Fire, blue." Tabitha ordered as her dragon saw the shack.

"Okay." Kirche lit the end of the blue firework to signal that they found something. After a while, they landed near the shack and rendezvous with the rest.

"What's this?" Guiche complained.

"Shack. Uncommon. Maybe trapped." Tabitha summarized.

"I'll take care of this." Steve bravely volunteered. With his armor named the Vanguard, he was nearly invincible. After reaching the door, he recommended to everyone to stay back. It was quicky followed by everyone. "This might be rigged to TNT underground. There's no way that an anvil can just fall on me nor a lava pool be waiting on me on the deep. A pit could be dug here, but it would take a year to dig a hold of this radius to bedrock. And I'm also feeling that I was once trained to defuse bombs. Let's do this." He went up to the back of the shack and destroyed its wall with one of the pickaxes. He then lied on the ground to see if there was difference in the leveling which was the first sign of TNT traps. He found no difference but he found a tripwire and proceeded to cut it with a shear. At least it wasn't a multiple wired explosive. Following the trail, Steve knew that the tripwire isn't rigged. He gives out the go signal and everyone enters the shack. "The box is in the table. Leave no stone unturned for clues."

"Okay." They reply in unison while Lillia stayed in the field.

"Man, I wish I had a glass of juice." Lillia said before a stone hand smacks the roof of the house. "Bloody stereotype. I'm gonna give that mage a colonoscopy later." Everyone scrams at the sight of the new twenty meter golem. Lillia then saw Steve climbing on the side while the kids ran with the box. "Get the hell out of here before your arse gets stabbed with something!"

-o-

"This is just pure annoyance." Foquet spoke behind the trees. "Squash them."

-o-

"Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap! I knew that something was wrong!" Louise shouted while running with the box.

"Hop on!" Kirche extended her hand to the two as Slyphid lands.

"Move your feets and get out of here! Tabitha, go back to the academy now! We'll get out of this situation later. Move!" Lillia shouted. "Siesta, escort them and pass me Derflinger!"

"Roger that!" Siesta comes out from the shadows and throws Derflinger into Lillia's hands then she rides into the beaten path.

"Come on, golem. Let's dance." Lillia unsheathes Derfliner and ran into the golem sights.

-o-

"Damn it! They're getting away. Golem, after them!" Foquet commanded and the golem moved its titanic feet to chase the dragon. When it entered its arm range, it waved its large fists only to miss the agile target. "Make it rain!" Spikes came out of the palms of the titan but its agility was unrivaled by the forward moving spikes. It was stalled to go forward due to the barrage of spikes but Steve was unnoticed in all the attack.

-o-

"This is hard as crap. Another climb, another fall." Steve spoke as he reached the summit of the golem. "You son of a bi-" a loud sound cuts his voice. "What the?" He saw that its legs were dented. "This is indestructible. It will take a well placed TNT to knock this brute down." He now started to destroy it from the top.

-o-

"I've never thought that you, a rusty sword, would be able to cut down that stone." Lillia was amazed on Deflinger's sharpness.

"But it only works on magically enchanted items. That's what I remember."

"At least we have some progress." She continues slashing its feet.

-o-

Siesta was getting annoyed by the turn of events as ten ton spikes rain down the terrain. It was worse than a thunderstorm ruining her newly finished laundry.

-o-

Louise up above remembered her lessons from her dreams. Bravery. Bravery is part intelligence, part courage and part stupidity. She needed to do something but how? She only have a staff and a mythical staff of destruction which is believed to destroy dragons into dust. She slapped her face when she fixed some wiring in her head. "This is a losing fight and we can't get out!" Louise shouted. "Give me that!" She takes the staff of destruction and remove its case. "What is this?" She was holding a tube with a weird tip and bottom. "Tabitha, you're a wind mage right? Do your floaty-thingy on me when I jump." She braces the staff and Slyphid goes to dive near the canopy. "Now!" She jumps.

"Levitation." Tabitha waves her staff and wind envelopes Louise.

"Why did you let her?" Kirche said.

"I believe."

"Wow. I don't."

"Let her be."

-o-

"Hey, golem!" Louise shouted as she waves the giant staff. "What!? Why won't this work!"

"Louise? Louise!" Lillia stopped cutting down the golem and ran into her before its feet turned her into salsa. "You little- wait, is that a? Yes it is!" Lillia exchanges Derflinger for the staff of destruction from Louise and runs in front of the golem. "Let's play." Lillia's left foot slides and the staff was at her shoulders before a bright light was emitted from it. A beam of light took out the half of the golem but it wasn't still enough. A killing blow should do it.  
-o- Steve felt the explosion but it didn't took the golem to its final resting place. Two vials were drunk in the middle of the fight. One contained a maroon fluid, the other one contained a pink fluid. "Andale!" Steve jumps then starts hitting the golem piece by piece as it fired more spikes. "Advance towards me, brethren!" Steve shouts as he finds the largest crack. The weak point, vulnerable to the coup de grâce. He throws one of the pickaxe into the crack then steps on a flying spike to propel him forward. Extending one of his foot forward, he crashes into the pickaxe, breaking into the golem. His kick was so powerful that he goes through with both of his pickaxe through the golem.

"F_ you!" He shouted as he turned back and saw the golem turn into twenty more golems heading into Louise.

-o-

"Valkyrie!" Guiche shouted in the air dropping bronze golems into the stone golems. The bronze golems smash into some stone golems before they move to defend the trio. "A bit of help will be a lot!"

"Cold bolt." Tabitha casted which brought the wrath of two spikes of ice into the golem.

"Argh. Bloody hell. Fireball!" Kirche recited in anguish to save the sticky situation. It took down multiple golems in a big fireball but all of their spells was just to buy time as the golems regenerated faster than the Ender Dragon near a spire.

-o-

Siesta was doing great at her job to not interfere in the battle and she saw a green haired shadow in a distance.

-o-

"This isn't working!" Lillia was trying to push back the advancing wave of golem soldiers that was still heading for Louise. In the heat of the battle, she dropped the laser cannon and drew out her bow to increase her efficiency. Louise on the other hand was in a bit of a pickle. She was swinging Derflinger wildly to the nearing golems and it was working a bit better than she thought. The golems were not regenerating from the slices made by Derflinger. A golem tries to hit Louise from her blind side but was intercepted by a flying pickaxe which only managed to daze the golem but was totally eviscerated when Steve pulled the pickaxe.

"Stop right there!" They saw miss Loungeville with the staff of destruction and the golems stopped. "I thank you for teaching me on how to use the staff of destruction. I was having a bad time on figuring it out. But now, farewell. Oh, by the way, I'm Foquet the Crumbling Dirt." Louise was tense as she was now seeing the end of the line. Steve on the other hand, was calm in accepting his fate.

"Ha. Haha. Ahahahahaha!" Lillia burst out laughing. "Come on, fire it at me." She drew the Windforce bow aimed directly at her hand. Foquet's hand was trembling. "Scared? Come on. I dare you. I double dare you, motherf_er. Advance towards me, brethren." An audible click was heard and nothing happened. "See. This is the the end of the line, for you." The golems around them, springs into life but stopped immediately when an arrow grazed Foquet and another which threw her in to a tree.

"And this one is for the team. Fore!" Steve hit a golem so hard with his pickaxe that it flew and hit the tree in a spot above Foquet. "Timber!" The log fell behind Foquet creating a massive column of dust. After the dust have settled, they saw a Foquet who's soul had almost left her body due to shock.

"You traitor to the motherland!" Louise kicks the white Foquet in the stomach making her flinch. "Give me a reason to give you a lifetime imprisonment rather to be executed. Now!"

"I-I am doing this to fund a orphanage in Albion." She spoke like any other people in the verge of death.

"Okay, I still have mercy for them. Another?"

"I'll tell you everything I know! Just please, spare my life!"

"That's enough for me." Louise stopped when a large gust coming from Slyphid push her hair. "I will be your judge and jury today and the result of the trial is life imprisonment in a cell made by my familliar." She turns around to Steve. "Make it look like hell. The hell with blood coloured stone and the burning heat of molten earth itself. Place her in agonizing situation and that is an order."

"Wait, isn't that illegal with the Geneva- oh, stupid me. This is another planet or universe but you will be subjected to hell. Now, if I were you, I would say au revoir to the sunlight." Lillia said in tandem.

"What the f_ is wrong wih you people?! Are you insane?" Foquet protested.

"I decided that you are not worthy to die a quick death. You must suffer." Louise explained.

"Wait, what's happening here? Why is miss Loungeville white? What are you doing?" Kirche questioned.

"Oh, let me explain. Miss Loungeville is Foquet. She even acclaimed it. I have decided to place her in a cell which looked like hell and make her suffer under a noble's jurisdiction." Louise summarized what she is about to do.

"What the flying pig? Have you snapped from our teasing?"

"Nope. It is that or public execution."

"Wow. You really did snapped."

"Just kidding. I'll just place her in a maximum security cell and the government is to do the rest. Anyway, she stole from the jerks of the government, so I'll let that one slide."

"You really scared me back there."

"Okay, let's go. Now, tie her with something that cannot be easily cut so we can present her to the queen."

"Okay, leather, iron, ah, det cord." Lillia was scrounging up the box for something useful. It was also handy that she had found this in that box.

"Det cord?" Guiche questioned.

"Detonation cord. Often used to blow up explosives in a safe distance. It is also made with explosives by the way, so if she does a wrong move, her hands will be gone in a flash."

"Dangerous yet effective." Tabitha added.

"So, let's go. Come on, vamonos. We'll have a lot of things to do and we have a lot to ask and answer. And oh, Louise, pick up the staff of destruction and I'll explain what happened by that time."

-o-

"We were born to destroy each other. Sometimes, it always end up with no one winning. We have weapons that make stars and burn everyone in its path. We have weapons which are like rapid-firing muskets. We have cannons that is able to hit anything beyond the horizon with speeds faster than sound. We have weapons that harness light and hear and use it against you. It may have sounded absurd but it is what we have achieved without the help of magic." Lillia explained.

"Blasphemy." Louise replied.

"Stop that. I have substantial proof and that is the staff of destruction. It is a weapon from our land. An old one by the fact but it is still a weapon coming from us." She knocked on the metal. "Anyway, the true question is how did this got here."

"Old Osmond said that he have received this. Nothing more, nothing less." Kirche answered.

"This will be a long talk. For you, for me, for that sly cat." She turned to Siesta. "So, what happened with you?"

"Don't even ask." She has fizzy hair from controlling her horse in the rain of rocks.

"Well, your looks answers it all."

-o-

It was the deep of the night when they arrived. Most were asleep but some who were traumatized were not. There were some private armies defending their own nobles in the academy that night but they got through easily and went down to Colbert's workshop which should be still open due to his all-nighters. "Mr. Colbert? Are you there? We have the package secured along with the prime suspect." Lillia spoke. The door opened and checked all of them before running into the academy halls.

"Wait there." He shouted as he ran. When he returned, he let the kids follow him into Old Osmond's office.

-o-

"Where should we put her?" Steve was talking about Foquet.

"I'll let you take her to the old dungeons below. I will not entertain questions today but tomorrow, I will."

"Okay." Everyone answered before they retired to their beds excluding Steve.

"You. You little brat. Your coming with me." Steve spoke.

"Aren't you scared about dungeons?" Foquet asked.

"No. It's just a simple dungeon. I still won't be scared if it was infested by rock mimicking bugs, skeleton archers, zombies and creepers."

"Wait, creepers?"

"Green leaf like crunchy creatures that explodes when they want to."

"Explode?"

"A cubic meter of TNT."

"Tee en tee?"

"Trinitrotoluene. A high explosive material made from nitroglycerin."

"Explosive?"

"Used to blow stuff up."

"Okay. Now I am much scared than before."

"We are here." They are now facing a metal cell which is imbued with all types of countermeasures to prevent escape. "Take your time to think about what have you done."

-o-

"A fine well earned rest." Louise spoke before going to bed naked after forgetting her nightwear. She then dives into her dreams. "Another dream?"

"So, you they have told you about Me?" A man who looked like Steve but with white eyes spoke to her. A chill goes down to her spine. "A little brat. Who's powers are unknown to many, even at herself. Pity. You can rule the universe if you want but my liege in you world may not be happy about that prospect."

"Herobrine?"

"Yes, that is me. The ever powerful Herobrine. You are now a part of the cosmic minorities. If you want to seek allegiance to me, then you will be welcomed. If not, then prepare to be thrown into despair and oblivion." He shows her two pills. A red one and a blue one. "The red one will seal your allegiance to me. The blue one will send you to your common fate. Choose now, or sleep forever." Louise was frozen in her spot.

-o-

"Monmon!" Guiche shouted to his girlfriend, Montmorency.

"Guiche! What happened?" Montmorency asked. "Are you hurt? Did you retrieved the staff?"

"It was just a breeze and I even managed not to get wounded. We have also caught the perpetrator!"

"Oh, you are so awesome, my Guiche." Monmon sees a certain pink haired girl who was naked walking down the corridor and she greets her. "Louise!" The girl only turns to look at her with blank eyes. "Louise?" Fear suddenly envelops Monmon. "Guiche, something is wrong with Louise. We better alert the professors."

"Oh sweetie, it's just Louise. See." Guiche touches Louise before he was thrown into a wall by an invisible force. "What in Founder's name? Monmon, run." Guiche was stuck hard into the wall before he lost consciousness and Monmon runs like a panther is chasing her.

-o-

A cold chill goes to everyone's spine making some people submit into a fetal position before crying and some submit into fear but Lillia was not unknown to this fear. She was at the Library when she have felt the cold chill but she dropped her agendas and ran into Louise's quarters. She did not passed go nor collect 200 dollars before opening the door and only to find out that she was not there. Despair succumbed into her.

-o-

Steve was at his house by the time Louise has started to act weird. Steve was also one of the few people who can hurt Him and sense Him. Now, he stands in front of a mirage of Herobrine. "You little f_er. What are you up to right now?"

"Oh, I'm just visiting the likes of me. You know, a certain pink haired brat." Herobrine then sits on his bed. "She was cute, she was naïve but she needs to go now. She's just an interference to my plans."

"Where is she?!"

"She's now going down the rabbit hole. So, farewells are too late to be spoken. Let's just meet again sometime. Ciao." The mirage disappears.

"That sly little house fly." He then drops his agendas and ran back into the academy.

-o-

"Maid! Maid! Please help me inform the professors about Louise!" Monmon said to Siesta while holding her.

"Miss Montmorency, please calm down and tell me the situation." Monmon releases her grip when Siesta answered.

"She was going up and she was so powerful! I don't know what to do!"

"Oh! Go now. I'll do what I can." Siesta ran as fast as her grandfather told her. Swift and silent but very fast.

-o-

"No. Any of this choices is a bad one. I'll make my own option. Not to follow you and fight you!" Louise said before punching Herobrine in the face. "Why you insolent-" An explosion cuts off Herobrine.

"Little brat? I always get that." Another explosion rocked Herobrine's face. "I am maybe alone from my family but I am not alone. I can see people's smile when I do what I can. You are alone. I am not. This is my dream and you are just another sly little monster of my dream. You are nothing in the real world. You will never touch anyone." She said before blowing up the void containing the two of them.

"You will pay for this! Remember my name for it will be the last thing you will hear!"

"No. You remember mine. As my name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, you tried to take control of me, and you will die."

"Ha! You don't know what I am capable of! Farewell, Louise!" Louise suddenly realized that she was floating.

"Herobrine!" She then snapped into reality. Succumbing into bright light and suspended in the air, this was farewell for Louise the Zero. The light disappeared and gravity took control. Rather than the ground hitting her, she felt a tug starting from her side before landing in her bed. Safe and sound.

-o-

As Siesta ran, she saw an open door where a student was staying. The female student was hugging a stuffed toy and was crying in fear. Siesta then saw a falling body passing by the window. She then trust her magical armor and jumps into the window. Time felt slower as she speeds down the tower but she is now in an arm's reach away from Louise. She pushes her into a window and grabs the curtain on another window, slowing her down and allowing her to throw her body into the window to the left which led to the corridor. She felt pain in both of her arms and hands, but it was worth it for the life she had just saved. She escaped the scene to keep her presence at a minimum, just as her grandfather's teaching. As she was having her graceful, unflinching walk, she tripped over her dress which was embarrassing but the good thing is that nobody was there to see it.

-o-

Lillia was heavily panting when she have carried Louise from the room two floors above. "Herobrine, Herobrine. The god among humans and the human among gods. Good thing she was saved by someone. You failed today and you will fail tomorrow."

"What happened?" Louise came back to reality.

"Well, He tried to kill you."

"Who?"

"He."

"Oh."

"Is everything fine?" Steve barged in the room but backed out the instant he saw the naked Louise. "Awkward."

"Yes. Really, really awkward." Lillia added. "Well, guess what, you sleep and we know he won't come back due to the heat." She place her blanket to cover her. "Sleep tight." And so, the night ends.

-o-

"Iwillnevertouchlouiseagain." Guiche spoke out of trauma.

"Calm down, honey." Monmon was there to comfort him.

"She threw me into a wall!"

"Yes she did."

"Okay. Okay, calm down."

"Now, if you play with me again, I'll call Louise to beat you up. Okay?" Monmon seized the opportunity.

"Yes! Yes, I will never two-time again!"

"Good."

-o-

Meanwhile, in the darkness of the End, a lonely Enderman, or shall I say Enderwoman, was talking to Emma about Louise. "She is like a time bomb. Don't waste your time in her." The Enderwoman spoke.

"Meh, she can kick His sorry little butt."

"Are you that confident to her?"

"Hey, I had a feeling that she had just did."

"Well, your the smart one." A familliar portal popped up. "Here comes a visitor. And it looks like a ninja with heterochromia. Break a leg."

"Oh, I will." Emma flies away doing evasive maneuvers and pushing the guy down to his misery. "Score! Oh yeah, you go girl!"

"Humans - 2, Me - 15673."

* * *

On the next chapter, we may take a peek on what they have on themselves, anyway, read, favorite and follow and maybe leave some reviews. Oh, and this is the shortest chapter yet so far, and I wish it will be until the end.


End file.
